Graham Clark
Graham Clark is a fictional character of the British soap opera Emmerdale. He first appeared as a central character in 1998 and went on to serve as the main antagonist throughout 1999 up towards February 2000. History Graham first appeared as a local schoolteacher who initially wanted to buying Keeper's Cottage. Upon learning that the crooked Lady Tara Oakwell had evicted former owners Seth Armstrong and Betty Eagleton from their home, however, he refused to buy it. After slowly settling into the village, Graham began dating Rachel Hughes and the pair slowly bonded into a relationship. It was then that the duo were engaged after buying a house of their own. As time went on, Graham's true motives were steadily coming out into fruition when he not only organizes a day-out to the countryside with Rachel, but he also has her dress reassembly to that of his late wife. Rachel unknowingly complied, and the plan went on ahead. While discussing the future of their upcoming wedding, however, she noticed a photo of Graham and his late wife - whose clothes Rachel found herself wearing in resemblance. This caused Rachel to discover Graham's secret obsession in cementing his life within that of countless woman, before marrying and then murdering them. When being confronted over the matter, Graham lashed out and perused Rachel to the edge of a clifftop - whereupon she pointed out that he murdered his wife and staged her demise as if she had committed suicide. This effectively caused Graham to snap and push Rachel off the cliff, killing her and she fell to her death. As he had previously done with his former wife, Graham reported Rachel missing to the police station - which instigated an all-out search for Rachel until her corpse was found in the quarry. Graham feigned shock and sadness to avoid incriminating himself in the role of her death. He soon went on to target Rachel's best friend Kathy Glover, and also developed a rivalry with local landlord Eric Pollard when he became suspicious over the circumstances of Rachel's "disappearance". Whilst sabotaging Eric's attempts to incriminate him for Rachel's death, Graham had moved on to form a plan on breaking up Kathy and her fiancé Bill Fowler - whose has already begun clashing with Graham upon realizing his ulterior intentions. His plan to altercate the pair's relationship soon worked when Bill jilted Kathy in the alter and left the village on his motorbike, thereby allowing Graham to move onto Kathy and form a romantic interaction between them. Once the pair were engaged, Graham organizes a weekend holiday trip for him and Kathy. It was at this point, however, that Kathy grew suspicious of Graham when Eric tells her in belief that he killed Rachel. Though Kathy seemingly ignored this, she questions Graham over the issue and comes to realize that Graham did kill Rachel when the pair get into an argument. Graham instantly spiraled out of control and tried to attack Kathy, though her reaction caused the vehicle that they are driving to be teetered onto the edge of cliff. In that moment, Eric arrives on the scene with his friend Marlon Dingle. However, just moments after Graham confessed to killing Rachel, the car topples over and explodes as it falls down to the beach. The explosion killed Graham, though Kathy had managed to escape on time. Trivia *He was portrayed by Kevin Pallister. Category:Emmerdale Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Charismatic Category:Obsessed Category:Mastermind Category:Control Freaks Category:Ensemble Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Fallen Heroes